


Written in the Stars

by robotsandmonsters



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: All the fluff and all the kissing omg, But I just want these two to be together, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Kissing, Making Out, Romance, Smut, True Love, kind of ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 18:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotsandmonsters/pseuds/robotsandmonsters
Summary: Odin did not just banish Hela because of her power, he banished her because of her loyalty and her heart belonging to only one being; Thanos. Now Hela is back from her banishment, and Thanos is a lot closer than she thinks.I suck at summaries, basically the plot to Thor: Ragnarok only Hela is alive and her and Thanos smooch up a storm. They're kind of OOC but I just want these powerful aliens to be happy and fluffy.





	1. Chapter 1

This scene is set during the scene in which Hela is in the castle revealing her backstory to Skurge.

 

* * *

 

 

"So," Skurge said, prompting Hela to look from the ceiling back to him. "You say you're Odin's firstborn,"

 

"Which I am." Hela snapped back.

 

"Then why has no one ever mentioned you before?" he asked. Hela recoiled slightly and clenched her jaw. She had thought of nothing else but the reason Odin had locked her away for thousands of years, yet having someone bring it up…stung.

 

"He always knew it was my destiny to be the Goddess of Death. Every Asgardian is born with a purpose; Odin was born the Allfather, protector of all the realms. My mother was born with magic in her blood and in her fingertips. Even you, Skurge, were born with a purpose; the executioner of Asgard, to lay waste to the untrustworthy and the traitors." Skurge shuffled, almost prideful. Hela continued.

 

"My purpose was to become the ruler of the Armies of Asgard, and to charge front into battle and destroy the souls of every being in the known universe who would dare oppose Asgardian rule. Father knew this, yet he tried to stray me away from this path, tried to tame my power, but with every death, with every soul that was sent to the gates of Valhalla and the pits of Helheim, they gave me strength, a power that not even I could have ever realised."

 

"I became...a bit rebellious and ambitious, and I sought after the mightiest of beings, striking each one down and drawing power from their ashes. Yet, there was one being I did not anticipate." Skurge tensed, awaiting to what being could possible throw Hela off in such a way.

 

"The Mad Titan, Thanos. He was vicious, unfair in a fight, and yet he was someone worth fighting. We battled and crossed blades for what felt like an age, never growing tired or weary. He sought power, like me. He saw in me the means to achieve greater things than our own destinies. He saw the potential to rule over planets and entire solar systems. But it wasn't enough for me, I didn't just want to rule, I wanted to conquer, to destroy, to create the end of everything and give birth to a new era. The death of all the universe. Imagine how strong I would become, how powerful I could be. I would be forever, I would be the mightiest of beings in all the cosmos, even more powerful than the deities and the celestials of old." Hela raised her arms, as if praising a being in front of her.

 

"And Thanos saw this want in me, this raw, untamed hunger for power and the death and control of all beings. And I saw the same in him. We were exactly the same, alike in our ambitions, we both longed for more than what life had dealt us." Hela turned and looked at Skurge, feeling a tear slip down her cheek, feeling aware of the fact that she had been holding this in for thousand of years.

 

"And I fell in love. The Goddess of Death and the Titanian Dark Lord. Ugh, the possibilities for our conquests would have been endless. And he felt the same," Hela chuckled at the memory, "why, when we finally grew breathless from the fight, he even knelt to his knees and offered to destroy every soul in the galaxy for me, in exchange for my love." At this Hela smiled fondly, looking to the ground, her eyes half shut in memory. "And I would gladly give it to him, all he needed were the Infinity Stones, the six of the mighty powers of the galaxy, able to control all of time and space…and reality itself, "but father saw this, he saw that I sought to give Thanos the stones, the very stones that Odin once held in his vault, along with the all powerful Infinity Gauntlet to wield them. I managed to scavenge the gauntlet for Thanos, but Odin scattered the stones across all the realities and all the dimensions to never be found, and we fought. The fight lasted for one hundred days before he finally drew enough power from all the realms and all the dimensions to send me into a dark and endless prison, never to escape until the moment of his death. And he cast my love away to the edge of the galaxy, powerless and without reason.

 

Hela smiled and stepped towards the vault in which Odin kept his weapons and prizes from battles.

 

"But I have returned. And Thanos has the gauntlet...he shall have the Infinity Stones, and my heart, in exchange for the death of the entire universe."


	2. Chapter 2

Hela could not believe it; Thor and Loki and the Valkyrie warrior had drawn Surtur in Asgard with the Eternal Flame, creating Ragnarok and bringing an end to her world. The world that she was born to become the ruler of, her rightful kingdom as Queen of the Nine Realms. But, as powerful as Surtur was, he merely destroyed Asgard, but not Hela. She was cast in space, adrift in the endless vacuum. She looked to where Asgard once stood, large and proud, where she lost her beloved Fenris Wolf, and where Skurge destroyed the Undead Army, and where her castle laid in ashes. Without Asgard, she was weak, her powers drawing away from her like they had in the prison.

 

Just when Hela began to accept her fate to be forever floating through the dark of the cosmos, she heard a sound in the distance, like a ship moving. She swivelled her head back and forth, looking for the source of the sound, before looking up. All that took up her sight was a large spacecraft, hovering over her. The doors underneath the ship opened, and before she could blink a light shone upon her and she was being pulled up into the docking area of the ship.

 

She inhaled deeply upon falling into the ship, taking in large gulps that she didn't know she needed. She felt an ice cold tip touch her neck and froze. She knew she could not summon her weapons even if she wanted to, so defending herself was almost useless. Almost. She spun and grabbed the object held at her neck and kicked the assailant, and immediately found herself on her back with a scythe at her throat.

 

"Do not think I will not cut your throat, Asgardian!" screeched the voice of the assailant. Hela scowled and stared up at his face. He was large, incredibly muscular and strong, almost monstrous, and also alike in appearance to Thor's ally, the one who destroys her precious Fenris.

 

"Brother," another voice said to her left. She turned her head to her best ability and saw a tall figure, though he was still considerably smaller than the one above her, and was much leaner and skeletal-like. "Father wishes for our guest to remain alive, he said he may have some questions about the fate of Asgard." Hela gritted her teeth in frustration.

 

"Listen here," she bellowed, "you tell your 'Father' that the demon Surtur has destroyed Asgard and that the Allfather is dead! There is no conquering this planet or war with its people, everything is gone!" Hela yelled at the top of her lungs, her anger and bitterness and sadness over the events of the day finally catching up with her. Everything was gone. She felt tears well up in her eyes.

 

The large creature above her grabbed her throat and stood her before him whilst his 'brother' approached, looking Hela up and down.

 

"Come," he said, "you can tell him yourself." He grabbed Hela's arm and pushed her down a long hallway. She looked around, trying to mark any escape routes and emergency shuttle bases, but found none. 'Odd,' she thought. 'Almost every crusader in the galaxy should have escape pods.' She soon found herself stood before two large doors, which opened once they were in a five feet proximity. 'Another exit point,' she thought to herself. Halfway into the room behind the doors was a throne that looked out of a window and was currently facing where Asgard once stood. Hela stalked herself across the room, eager to meet this 'Father' and show him just who he's captured aboard his ship and why he would come to regret it. At least killing someone would restore some of her strength, enough to fight and escape at least.

 

Hela held her body high and mighty, like the Queen she was born to be, and armed herself with her helmet, a sign of an Asgardian royal and warrior. She stood behind the throne, awaiting the being whom was seated to turn and face her himself.

 

"Do you have any idea just who you are dealing with?" She asked in a voice that echoed around the room. She soon heard a deep chuckle thunder above her voice.

 

"Do you?" the owner of the chuckle asked, and the throne turned and faced her and Hela soon felt her body go soft, her bones feeling like they were melting into the floor. Her mouth dropped open in shock and she started to quiver.

 

"Thanos?"


	3. Chapter 3

Thanos held his head up and looked Hela in the eye, his expression faltering slightly. His eyes widened after a few moments and he abruptly stood from his throne, causing the two who escorted her to recoil and step away in fear. Thanos walked towards Hela, and with each step he took she could feel her body begin to give way.

"Hela," he whispered, and as if it had been the final trigger, Hela felt herself faint, remaining conscious just long enough to feel arms catch her and feeling her defences, her helmet, slip away, leaving her vulnerable in those arms.

Thanos stepped forward and caught Hela in his arms, and he knelt to the ground, looking at the unconscious woman as he laid her across his lap. He looked to one of the members of his Black Order, Black Dwarf. 

"Get me some midicinic substance. Now!" He shouted, causing both Black Dwarf and his brother Corvus Glaive to flinch before Black Dwarf hurriedly ran out of the room. Thanos looked back down to Hela, his expression softened and he took one hand and caressed her cheek.

"Father, who is she?" asked Corvus.

"She is Hela. She is…the reason for my very existence. She is the Goddess of Death, daughter of Odin, and my beloved." Thanos cradled her fondly, and Corvus gaped at Thanos. He had never seen his father so…soft, so sentimental, not even for his own children. Black Dwarf soon came in with an ointment, and Thanos applied it to Hela, allowing her to regain consciousness. She opened her eyes and saw Thanos holding her in his arms, and felt his hand on her cheek. She brought her own hand up and cradled his cheek, smiling at the feeling of his skin, a feeling that, just ten minutes ago, she never thought she would feel again. She sighed deeply,

"My love," she uttered, "I thought I would never see you again." Hela felt her voice break mid-sentence and tearfully lurched her body forward, wrapping her arms around Thanos' neck and holding him close, to which he in return held her, so tight that she doubted even a collapsing star could tear them apart. She pulled back slightly and looked into his eyes, and he looked into eyes, and they both felt the thousands of years of absence take hold and Hela pushed herself forward and connected their lips. Thanos brought his hand round to cradle the back of Hela's head and she felt him melt into the kiss. 

They both shut their eyes and shifted their bodies to gain more access to each other, yet never once breaking apart. Thousands of years away from each other; they knew nothing would stop them here and now, they were finally together again. Hela tilted her head and opened her mouth slightly, and Thanos let out a deep sigh and opened his own mouth, their tongues gaining access to one another's mouth. They both fought for dominance and control of the kiss, clashing teeth and moaning in pure ecstasy. Before they could get too heated, Hela pulled back and stared at Thanos lustfully.

"My darling," she started, "I've spent thousands of years alone in isolation and have longed for nothing else but this," Thanos smiled at her, his hand running through Hela's hair. "And I want this time with you," she gripped his armour and pulled him close, their lips inches apart, "only you." At this comment, Thanos looked at his children, whom were looking away coyly, and gritted his teeth. He turned back to Hela and stood, carrying her in his arms.

"My beloved," he said as he walked out of the throne room, "I have thought of nothing but your touch for all this ages. I could not dare be with another, would not dare." Hela frowned slightly,

"But…your children?" she questioned. Thanos huffed.

"They are alien children, warriors I have trained from their youths. I have many, they were made as part of my Black Order, to aid in my quest to find the Infinity Stones." Hela glanced up at Thanos in adoration.

"You spent all this time still trying to find them?" She asked. Thanos looked down at her,

"I have longed for nothing but your return since Odin banished me to the edge of the system. I have attempted to find the stones and bring the end to his reign over Asgard, so that yours would begin. And then you would be free to rule over a new universe, reborn, by my side." Hela felt her expression soften and Thanos stopped at another entrance, stepping through to large sleeping quarters. "I came to Asgard today to defeat the Allfather, only to find it in ashes and for one of my children to tell me that a lone Asgardian was left in the rubble, floating through the quadrant. I could have never, in all the lifetimes of the Titans, have guessed it would be you." 

Thanos laid Hela down onto the bed in the middle of the quarters, and she smiled up at him as he hovered above her, "You are as beautiful the last time I saw," he uttered, bringing his body down, caressing her neck and he kissed her cheek, "so beautiful." Hela brought her hands to his neck and pulled him down further, his body pressed against her own and brought their lips together once again, knowing that after years apart, they would finally make up for lost time.


End file.
